No Fear
by drumma.girl
Summary: A new girl comes to PCA shes different then all the other girls, shes a big tomboy, who mostly hangs out with guys. She has a past with one of the kids there and is dreading the moment she has to see them again. She makes unexpected friends. Chap 5 up!
1. New Arrivals and Unexpected Friends

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing Zoey 101. Lol I own basically anything unfamiliar. Most teachers and staff are off the show though!

**A/N**: um guys … my spell check isnt working and I suck at spelling in the first place… so srry 4 the mis-spellings! R&R …. Depending on how many like it … ill update or not.

**Chapter 1: New arrivals and Unexpected Friends.**

She was thrown off the bus with her duffle bag and skateboard. She growled picking herself up. She threw the bag over her shoulder and skated over to the administration office.

"Axelle Andrews." She said to the lady the desk. The lady thurst papers in her hand and shooed her away, her ear glued to the phone. Axelle walked back out and began to skate away. Not knowing where she was going and not really caring. She was just happy to be free. She was so tied up in the feeling she lost control and ran into someone. She got up quickly.

"I'm so sorry. Wasn't watching where I was going." Axelle said extending a hand to help the boy up. "I'm Axelle."

"You should be more careful! You could have…" He said the he looked up at her and stopped. She was gorgeous, but what really stuck out were her eyes. They sent chills down his spine as he got lost in them. They seemed like they could see right into his soul, like nothing could escape them. He snapped out of it and took her hand.

"Logan, Logan Reese. It's alrite. Are you new?" He asked as he stood up.

"Yea, just got my papers like 5 minutes ago. I was just enjoying freedom and wasn't paying attention and I hit you. Sorry 'bout that." She said with a smile.

"It's all good. You know where you're going?" He asked wit his award winning smile.

"Nah, don't really care it's just great to be outside barbbed wire fences!" She said returning his smile. Hers was equally perfect.

"You want me ta help ya then maybe we can hang out and I'll show ya 'round?" Logan suggested. He wanted to get to know this girl more for some odd reason.

"Sure, why not?" She replied picking up her skateboard and began to fall into step beside Logan.

"So uh…. Where'd you transfer from? You mentioned barbbed wire fences." He asked highly curious.

"Oh, yea… um… a military school. Hope that doesn't scare you." She said smiling. She looked at him just in time to see his shock.

"You were in military school! That's so awesome! So, you can fight and all tht right?" He asked exstatic.

"Yea, I beat the shit outta a few people. I was the champ boxer outta the whole school. It was co-ed. Well, I was the only girl but hey." She replied with a laugh. They approached Butler hall, the girls dorm.

"Okay, gotta remember not to piss you off." Logan chuckled. He led her inside and checked her papers for her room number. "Alright…. Ummmmm…. Room numberrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…. AH 207!" He said. She burst out laughing. "What?" he asked wondering why this girl was laughing so damn hard for.

"That was funny. Numberrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr-!" She said mocking him then laughing yet harder causing him to laugh a bit.

"Hey that's not cool!" he said shoving her playfully. "Come on. Here I'll take ya bag." He offered.

"Nah, I'm good boy. I can carry my own shit." She chuckled. "Lead the way dude." She nudged him towards the stairs. They climbed the stairs to the top floor and down the hall to her room. She took the key that had been wrapped in the papers and opened the door. She found that it was just her in there with no roommates. The room was full of unpacked boxes stacked high. Her face lit up as she rushed in. She threw her duffle and skateboard on the bed. She picked up and envelope taped to a box and ripped it open.

Ax-

This is some shit for your room cause I know dad won't spring for it! Good Luck w/the kid. I'll be by soon to see you! Mucho love kid.

-Pierce

She smiled, She'd unpack later. Now was a time to get out and enjoy freedom.

"Parents send ya shit?" Logan asked looking around at all the boxes.

"Nah, they don't like me. It was my older bro." She said "So comeon. I'll unpack lata. Whata ya wanna do?"

"Dunno…. Take a walk 'round?" He asked. "Just goof off ya know?"

"Yea sure, why not?" she said putting her new key on her key ring and clipping ther on to her belt loop, then locked the door from the inside and ran out leaving Logan alone in the room. Logan chased her closing the door behind him. He ran after her down the 3 flights of stairs, and outside. 'Man this chick can book it!' he thought to himself. She was laughing but still wasn't getting winded. She finally tripped and fell over laughing onto the concrete making her laugh hareder. Logan ran up to her as fast as he could.

"Are you alright? Why are you cryin'? Where are you hurt?" He asked concerned thinking her laughing fit was crying.

"Right there." She said pointing to her ass. She then rolled over laughing to show him she wasn't crying. "Takes a lot more than a scratch to make me cry boy." She said looking up at him still smirking. He smiled back at her and shook his head.

"That ass comment was uncalled for. REVENGE."He said bending over and tickling her… well trying to anyway. She just looked up at him and smirked more knowing she had won.

"It's great being able to hide your ticklishness." She said standing. "I win." She said dusting herself off.

"I'll find your tickle weakness, don't you worry." He replied with and evil smile.

"I never do, and im sure you will Logan." She said sarcastically and rolling her eyes. "Now come on lets go get something to eat at the cafateria." She said taking a step forward and almost falling but catching her balance at the last minute. "Sorry a bit dizzy."

"It's alright. Just lean on me 'til you can walk or 'til we get there." He said wraping an arm around her waist.

"I'm fine. I can walk on my own kid. I don't need help." She said pulling away and walking on her own. "but thanks anyways." This intrigued Logan. Surely any girl on campus would want to have his arm around their waist helping them walk, but this girl was independent and pushed him away. This being a first for Mr.Logan Reese. They walked over to the cafateria and ate. Then took a walk back to her dorm at 7:30 to unpack her boxes. They ran into Cocoa on the way in.

"Logan you need to be out by 8 remember?" She asked him.

"Cocoa this is Axelle your new resident in room 207. She has asked me to help her move some things in her room and unpack her as I am so ripped and all. If you'll let me stay some extra time to help her we'd really appreciate it. You can even check on us whenever you want." Logan said smiling. Cocoa turned to look at Axelle. This girl didn't seem like Logans type at all. She didn't look slutty or easy in anyway so Cocoa reasoned that it would be alright.

"I'd really appreciate it ma'am there are something I could really hurt myself trying to move. I'll have him out by 9 and make sure no one sees him.: Axelle said. She smiled her sweetest smile winning Cocoa over.

"Fine 9 and NO ONE can see him or I'm fired. I WILL drop in when I wans so nothing…. Inappropriate going on up there or detention for 2 months." She said walking off. The 2 ran upstaris and unpacked things. They built some other things. She hooked up her stereo, T.V., and PS2, Which she found in a box and about died. Her room was perfect. It was supplied with a Double and twin bed. Before they knew it it was 9 and Logan had to leave. The big stuff was done and she could sleep.

"Come on Logan you gotta get outta here before Cocoa kills us both."Axelle said pulling Logan up off the bed she had just finish making.

"9 already? Damn. Too much fun. I'll see ya tomorrow. I'll come get you in the morning alright?" He asked walking to the door. (more like being dragged there.)

"Aight Logan, Thanks night." She said opening the door and letting (pushing) him out. (so they both didn't get detention for 2 months) He was reluctant to leave and leaned against the door for a seccond. He wanted to spend more time with this girl, a lot more time. He had said good-bye already so he crept down all the staris.

Meanwhile Axelle quickly changed into her PJ's and sat on her balcony and watched Logan scamper over to his dorm. She then sighed deeply and glanced at the stars. "The school year here will be interesting… if I survive it." She muttered to herself as she walked back into her half unpacked room. She took her medications and climbed into bed turning off her lamp. It took her two hours to fall asleep with the help of her music, but being an insomniac was shit as she put it and finnally fell asleep for a couple of hours.


	2. Meetings of Past and Pain

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing Zoey 101. Lol I own basically anything unfamiliar. Most teachers and staff are off the show though!

**Chapter 2: Meetings of Past and Pain**

It had been 2 weeks since Axelle had arrived at PCA. She had become really good friends with Logan and his roommate Michael. She was friends with most of the boys at PCA. A lot of the girls (the stuck up ones.) didn't like her because all the guys hung out with her. She didn't have any girl friends yet. She had made the next year's football and surfing teams already. It was Thursday and Axelle was running late. She was running at top speed to her media class. She cut through buildings. Then just as the bell rang she was diving head first into her class. She hit the floor, layed there for a second then looked up slowly at Mr.Bender.

"Ok you made it Ms.Andrews. Now get to your seat please we have a ton to go over." He said as she got up grinning.

"Thanks Mr.Bender." she said taking her seat next to one of her friends, Jared.

"Nice dive. Geez were you that late?" He asked with a smirk.

"Yea I was and it was a beautiful dive wasn't it? Better than you. OOOOOO!" She laughed then turned to pay attention. Mr.Bender's class went relatively fast like the rest of her classes 'til lunch. She found Logan and Michael as usual and went with them to buy their lunches. While they got full blown out lunches, she got a red powerade. They found their table and sat down taking off their backpacks. The boys began to eat and started talking about something that didn't interest Axelle. She folded her arms on the table and layed her head down on them. Normally Logan would have let this go unnoticed but the huge bruise forming on her arm caught his eye.

"What'd you do Ax?" He asked pointing to her arm.

"I dove head first on to the tile floor of my Media class because I was gonna be late." She said without picking up her head or looking at her arm.

"Damn girl that's a huge bruise how hard did you fall?" Michael asked.

"Pretty hard I guess. Gave me a headache and that nasty ass bruise didn't it, but I wasn't late." She said not moving. Jared walked up to their table and sat down next to Axelle with his lunch. He tapped her shoulder.

"You alrite?" He asked.

"Yea." She mumbled in reply still motionless.

"Headache from falling on the floor this morning? Hows you arm?" He asked her smirking at her stupidity of diving onto a hard floor.

"Yea and wipe that damn smirk off your face." She said still not moving except to punch Jared hard in the leg. He grabbed his leg and howled in pain.

"OW! That hurt! Damn it!" He said rubbin his leg where she had hit him.

"Got the smirk off your face." She said. The other 2 boys were laughing hardn ow. Jared settled back down and Axelle went back to her original position. Jared put and arm around her non-chalantly. Her head hurt to much to protest. Logan stopped laughing then noticed Jared's strategicly place arm. This made him jealous and pissed him off, but he pushed those emotions away as best he could. The bell rang for the end of lunch and they all got up to throw away their trash. Axelle threw her almost empty powerade in the garbage and the rest followed. Michael gave her a hug.

"Cya in math girl. Feel betta." He said walking off. Axelle waved good-bye. Logan came up and wrapped his arms around her into a tight hug that almost crushed her. Those were the kind of hugs she got everytime she left him. Then they parted and walked their separate ways. She sat in her chem. class bored out of her brains. Her cellphone vibrated in her pocket. She took it out and flipped it open. She read the new text message: 'Hey girl! You wanna come chill at out dorm tonight?' she looked at Logan's number in the sender slot. This meant Chase. She knew she couldn't avoid him forever but she didn'tk now if she was ready to see him. She typed 'idk Logan / ……' and sent it. She was scared about Chase's reaction to her. Her phone vibrated again. She flipped it open and read: 'Come on. It's ok our D.A. dn't care. I'll be there and Michael , possibly our other roommate Chase. Just come back with Michael after your last class.' Axelle rolled her eyes she probably wouldn't get out of this. She started bracing herself for the worst. The rest of her classes were agonizing even her last one with Michael. After the bell rang Michael waited for her as usual.

"You still wanna go to the gym?" Michael asked as she approached him.

"Yea I need to keep up my workout other wise I won't do it at all. The I gotta catch a shower and go back with you." She said as the began walking to the gym. They both changed into their workout clothes. The guys whistled when she walked in as usual.

"Shut up alright and stop staring at my ass." She growled walking to a bench to spot Michael who was laughing. She punched him hard in the leg which silenced him. Their workout lasted an hour then Michael dragged her out and walked her to the girls locker room to make sure she went in and not back into the gym. She went in and showered. She was trying to relieve stress as the water cascaded over her but it wasn't working. She was still worried about seeing Chase. Since it wasn't helping she got out and dressed quickly. She then put her gym clothes and dirty clothes in her gym bag and went out to meet Michael. They left off towards the boys dorm quickly stopping in Butler hall to drop off her gym bag. Then quickly walked over to Bradford hall. They found Logan in the lounge.

"Hey where have you been? You shoulda been her an hour and a half ago!" Logan said a bit angry.

"Logan we workout after class. I wasn't making an exception. I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Axelle said with a little attitude. "So are we doin' this or am I going back to my room?"

"Come on lets go." Logan said more calmly as he led them up the stairs. They reached room 32 and Michael opened the door stepping in.

"Hey Chase." He said throwing his gym bag in the closet.

"Hey Chase. I got someone for you to meet." Logan said stepping in. He pulled her in with him. Chase stood up then Logan moved in attempt to reveal her, but she stayed with him. "Come on Chase is a good kid. Might be a dork but good." He said pulling her from behind him. She faced Chase. His face became red with anger.

"WHAT THE FUCK! HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET HERE YOU LITTLE WHORE? ESCAPE PRISON CAMP? GO BACKE WHERE YOU BELONG BITCH! GET OUTTA MY FACE!" He screamed.

"Chase don't do this now…" She said.

"I'll do whatever the fuck I want! Now get the fuck out!" He yelled. She didn't move. Soon his fist collided with the side of her face. Her nose dripped blood. She turned and punched the wall butl eft quickly. The other 2 boys were in shock. As she ran from the room the snapped out of it.

"Fuck you Chase." Logan sid before running after her.

"What the fuck was that Chase!" Michael yelled/demanded.

Logand chased her all the way outside. "Axelle!" He yelled as he caught up with her. He reached ou and put his hand on her shoulder pulling her back next to him. Blood was streaming from her nose. She wipped at it but it wouldn't stop.

"What was that about?" He asked she was silent as she plugged her nose and leaned foreward. 10 minutes later her nose finally stopped bleeding. "What was that about?" He asked trying to look her in the eye but she avoided looking at him. She didn't know howm uch she should tell him.

"Chase is um…. He's my brother. My fraternal twin brother…"She said looking down. "Him and my father hate me. My father hates Pierce too because he loves me. He always did. Chase did too at one point, but …." She said looking longingly at Bradford Hall. "He just handled it how my father told him to." She said looking back to the ground. He lifted her chin until their eyes met.

"Chase should have never hit you. Come here." He said pulling her to him. He pullied her closed and just held her. She held onto him for dear life. She laid her head against his chest and just listened to his heart beat. Michael came running up.

"Hey girl you aight?" He asked worried.

She pulled back and nodded. Michael hugged her as well. "Damn. I can't believe him! I swear." Michael cused Chase under his breath.

"Yea, he better sleep with his eyes open tonight. 'Cause I'ma do some serious damage. No noe hurts her like that. NO ONE." Logan roared. Axelle backed up.

"No guys. Don't you dare hurt him. This is only a little thing compared to what he could've donw and no one deserves this." She said forcefully. She walked over to the livid form of Logan and ran her fingers up and down his back calming him down. "I just wanna go to bed now guys." She said down cast. She slowly walked away. Her face hurt, but not more than her heart. Why did her brother have to hate her so? She wondered to herself. She got back to her dorm, took 3 asprin and the rest of her meds., finished up all her homework, and climbed into bed and fell asleep from all the medication in her system. She just prayed that Logan and Michael wouldn't hurt Chase. She didn't want that.


	3. The Club Project

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing Zoey 101. Lol I own basically anything unfamiliar. Most teachers and staff are off the show though!

**A/N:** **Frootloops82994**- srry bout the language im trying to tone it down. Im really bad with that myself so it shows in my writing. This chapter only has 1 cuss word in it so im getting better.

Thnx 4 the reviews ill continue and try 2 get ch. 4 written soon.

**Chapter 3: The Club Project.**

Axelle's POV.

It has been a few days since Chase hit me. I went to the dean and got permission to get a job at a nearby teen dance club and started the next day. The Dean confided in me that the board and himself had been thinking of putting in on campus. He asked me to write a paper on what it was like, what it took to run it, and the affect it would have on the students. After that I had to prepare and presentation which I am presenting to the board today. I have to really try to impress Mr.Berman, the chairman of the board, because he has the most say. Other things have happened too since last week. Logan and Michael have introduced me to Zoey, Dana, and Nicole. Dana and I get along really well we have a lot in common. Zoey's cool too she seems to be a good person and full of life. Nicole can be annoying because she repeats things 3 times but shes cool other wise and always happy. Wow gotta get ready for my presentation.

End POV.

xXx PCA xXx

"Hey anyone seen Ax?" Logan asked.

There were a bunch of No's from the group of guys. Jared included. No one had seen her all morning and now into early afternoon. Logan and Michael were both worried. Axelle hadn't talked much since Chase hit her the week before. It had been hard to live with him knowing he had caused all this and not being able to do anything about it but yell 'til you were blue in the face. They missed her, especially Logan who had spent most of his spare time with her. She could light up a room when she was happy. The boys went through out the day worring about Axelle and what had happened.

about 6 P.M. they sat in the cafateria eating their dinner still no sign of Axelle.

"Where do you thing she is man?" Logan asked Michael while picking at his food.

"I dunno man. Maybe Pierce came for her of something….. Maybe her dad?" Michael replied. The 2 went back to eating and talking sports, trying not to think about the worst. Soon someone shuffled into the room, but they were to down to look to see who it was. It was a girl. She was dancing around and spinning in circles. She ran up to the boys table slamming her hands down.

"GUYS!" She said, the widest smile on her face.

"OH MY GOD AXELLE! Where have you been!" Logan asked as Michael shot out of his seat and hugged her. Once Michael was done Logan squeezed the life out of her. "Where were you?" He asked again as they sat down.

"No where special. Dean Rivers took me down to see the board of Education." She said her smile still wide.

"Aw shit what'd you do now?" Logan asked rolling his eyes.

"Nothin' man he had me give a presentation today about something I've been doing lately. I won them over! I did it guys! This is gonna be wicked!" She replied extaticly.

"Well what was it for?" Michael asked curious about her proposal.

"You'll see. I have a lot of work to do so I'll see ya'll lata. YES!" she said jumping up and running off.

"Well atleast she doesn't squeal like the others." Michael pointed out as they watched her disappear out thedoor.

For the next three weeks no one saw much of Axelle cept lunch and classes. She was running around, getting called to the Dean's office, and running in and out of a vacant building on campus.

"Hey PCAtudents we have a special announcement. Axelle Andrews will deliver it to you." Came the perky voice of Todd the peer councilor.

"Hey fellow PCA-ers? I have big news. The Board and the Deamn have decided to put in a teen dance club right here on campus. In the vacant building by the theater. We've been working on it for three weeks now and it's grand opening is on Friday! I'll be putting request sheets in the lounges to get your songs. Oh, and it's 5 dollar for every guy and all my chica's get in free! So come on out Friday ya know ya wanna! Have a great Wensday. Axelle out." She said then clicked off the microphone. All the kids in all the classes were screaming.

xXx Lunch xXx

"I wonder what it's like! This is crazy! I can't believe Axelle got in on this!" Michael said.

"I know I love this idea! Don't you love this idea! 'Cause I love this idea!" Nicole sputtered out.

Axelle walked up.

"Hey guys!" She said he wide smile on her face. She lit up the room, well table.

"Hey" everyoen replied as she sat down.

"Ugh. Man im tired, this club project is taking all my time. I was up all last night programing playlists into the lap top hooked up to my turn tables and stereo. I fell asleep there and Killer had to carry me back to my room. Plus I had to give Killer, Crusher, and Dale their hours. Pierce was callin' me what felt like every 5 minutes." She said putting her head down on the table.

"Come on you gotta tell us what it's like!", "you gotta get us in there!" and "com on just a sneak peek!" were coming from people's mouths. She groaned.

"Well I have to talk to Dana and Zo but I'm to lazy to get up." Axelle groaned again banging her head on the table. "Both of you meet me at the garden at 3. If anyone else comes I will hurt you badly." She said forcefully.

"Alright." The 2 girls said in unison.

xXx 3 the garden xXx

"Hey, okay Zo you 1st. Okay well Chase like loves you girl. I think you like him too. Am I right?" Axelle asked

"Well yea but.." Zoey said Ax cut her off.

"But you think he'll hit you or something?" She asked. Zoey nodded. "He won't hurt you. You see he loves you. My dad made him hate me. He loved me once to though, Chase did. My dad made him do it, told him to handle me like that. He won't hurt you. I promise. Ask him to the club Friday. Dude he love you." She said sincerely. "Trust me."

"Alright." Zoey replied taking in all of what Axelle had said.

"Good. Oh, and Dana I got you Jared. Not what I wanted to talk to you about. I need you to work at the club with me. I need you to run the soda bar. I'll be DJin' and I can't do both. I'll train ya tomorrow wit it. Intro you to my boys so they know to let you in and so you aren't so scared when you see them. It'll be all good. Okay gotta go see Quinn aobut an invention. Lata." Axelle finished skating off toward Butler hall.

"YES! I getta work there with my girl!" Dana squealed.

"I think she just hooked me up with Chase.YES!" Zoey squealed.

xXx Quinn's room xXx

"Is it done? Did our blue prints work?" Axelle asked.

"Yes! You request list plugin works. He it is have fun." Quinn said handing the device to Axelle.

"Thank you, thank you Quinn!" Axelle said hugging Quinn. "I love you!" Axelle ran off to plug it up to the laptop. Quinn just smiled thinkin of how Axelle accepted her weirdness.


	4. Opening Night

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing Zoey 101. Lol I own basically anything unfamiliar. Most teachers and staff are off the show though!

**AN**: sorry this is so short and took so long I've been gone and had some writers block :'(. But ill try to get more in soon. You can suggest ideas but I'm thinking since I saw the play episode recently havin a play. Tell me what you think about tht. REVIEW PLZ!

**Chapter 4 : Opening Night.**

Axelle ran arounf double checking everything then hung out with Dana and Killer the bar.

"Hey D, whenever you need a break just tell killa here and he'll take over for you." She said to her friend.

"Aight, sounds good. So…. Uh this'll b fine right?" Danan said fidgeting.

"Chill girl you'll b fine. Killa will cover ya." Axelle said. "Well I betta get ready doors open in five." Axelle walked off. The club was silver with all bright colors. The DJ booth was in the far left corner. The soda bar was along the right side. There were tables to the left and right outlining the dance floor, they were scattered over the large teared stepps tht led down to the floor. Each table adorned a small dim light that looked like a large candle but was really a little lamp. The floor itself was rather large and lit up. There were all sorts of lazers and lights twirling around in all different shapes and colors. It was crazy amazing.

The doors opened and Crusher started checking school ID's. Axelle was already up in the DJ booth which was elevated so she could see over the crowd and watch Dana to see if anything went wrong. She spotted Zoey and Chase walking in hand in hand. Zoey looked up at her, Axelle winked and Zoey just smiled.

"This is so cool!" Michael said marveling.

"Yea I can't believe we're finally in here!" Zoey said.

"Come on lets dance!" Nicole squealed pullin Zoey to the floor with her followed by Chase and Michael. Logan looked around the club. Then up to the DJ booth. Axelle was in her own little world up there boppin' around. He walked out to the dance floor and into the crowd. Zoey and Chase were dancing together, Nicole and Michael, and Logan and some random girl he just met on the floor.

xXx 1 and ½ hours lata xXx

"Hey guys my break time. Your request lists will be playing." Axelle said jumping down and collecting Dana from the bar. They walked over to their group of friends. "Hey y'all! So what'd ya think?" Axelle asked looking around at her handiwork.

"It's great! This is really fun!" Zoey said with a smile and a glance down at her and Chase's linked hands.

"Yea theres tons of girls here!" Michael said with a playa smile. Axelle just laughed.

"Oh yea I found this chick and I thought I'd hook you up. TIA!" Axelle yelled the girls name and a young girl sauntered over from a couple tables to their left. "Hey girl this is Michael. The dude I was tellin' you about. Michael this is Tia. Go have some fun. Chase, Zoey you too. Nicole looks like you found a guy. JARED!" Axelle yelled and Jared came runnin'. "Jared, Dana, Dana, Jared. Now go dance be merry." They all left cept Axelle and Logan. "I figure you'll have no problem finding a girl to dance with." She said with a smile turning to go take Killer's place at the bar so kids would actually buy drinks.

"What about you?" He asked with a sly grin. "Who are you to dance with?"

"I'm not Logan…. I have work to do." She said slightly down cast.

"Come on you know you want to. Killer has the bar and your computer is taking care of the music. Why won't you dance? Don't know how? 'Cause you won't have to I'm the master." He said in his usual cocky tone. She hit his arm.

"I can dance Logan you dork. I just down want y'all to see me. Who said I would dance with you anyways." She said smiling with a 'not so innocent' look in her eyes. She turned again leaving a surprised Logan with both eyebrows raised. He watched as she walked away then snapped out of his thoughts shaking his head and got back out on the floor.

xXx 1 AM xXx

The club was empty now and Axelle was cleaning up and closing. She had some of her music playing, If Looks Could Kill by A Heartwell Ending. She was boppin' around sweepin' up the dansce floor singin' along with it. She was so wrapped up with what she was doing she hasn't heard the foot steps or laughter.

"You're finally out on the floor huh?" Logan said smirking. This snapped her out of her zone.

"What are you doin' here Reese?" She asked irritatedly.

"Lookin for you of course." He replied smoothly.

"Well you found me. Now, what do you want?" She said in a smart alicky tone leaning on her broom.

"Just to dance." He replied stepping out onto the floor and walking towards her.

"Have at it dude. I'll just be around cleanin'." She said picking up her dust pan and broom. She dumped the dirt in the dust pan in the trash can she had brought out with her.

"No Ax, I wanna dance with you." He said to her back, sheepish yet serious look on his face. She froze.

"What?" She asked turning to face him.

"I wanna dance with you." He replied still sort of sheepish. "Why else would I come here at 1 A.M when I know you'll be the only one here?"

"Why?" She asked curiously.

"Because.. I do alright. Now will ya or won't ya?" He asked.

"Like slow dance or what?" She asked even more curiously.

"Yea, sure." He said.

"Alright, hold on." She said walking over to the booth and turning on a slow song for them. Then she walked out on the floor to where Logan stood with and out stretched hand. She took his hand and he put it on his shoulder while placing his own hands on her hips. Her other had instinctively rose to meet the other around his neck. She looked everywhere but his face as the moved about the floor, but her wouldn't look anywhere but her's. She finaly gave in and her eyes traveled up to his.

"Why do you keep starin at me Logan?" She asked.

"I dunno, You're the girl I'm dancing with where else would I look?" He asked. "Theres no one else here."

"I dunno around the room. It's were when people stare." She replied.

"Yea, that was another reason. It makes you squirm." He said with a smirk. She hit his arm walking out of his grasp and away from him smirking. She shut off the music, put her cleaning supplies away, and shut off all the lights walking to the door. She found a very confused Logan there.

"What'd I do?" He asked clearly confused.

"Nothing. I just found an opportunity to get out of your spell so I took it. I must get back to my dorm. Night Mr. Reese lovely dancing with you." She said with a teasing grin. She locked the door from the inside and left for her dorm leaving Logan there by himself to wonder about what had just happened.

"Did she just walk out on me?" He asked himself still in quite the shock of her actually leaving. "Nah I'm Logan Reese and Logan Reese doesn't get left. He's the one that does the leaving." He reassured himself the left for his own dorm.

xXx Axelle on her way to her dorm xXx

"I actually left him." She said grinning. "Yes! I got out of his trance. He looked so shocked and confused. That musta been a first for him. Getting left by a girl." She smiled evilly. "Well Mr. Reese I'm not a normal girl." She said arriving at her dorm slipping in quietly smirking.


	5. A Visit from a Brother

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing Zoey 101. Lol I own basically anything unfamiliar. Most teachers and staff are off the show though!

**AN**: sorry again tht this took like 5 months lol I have so many other stories im writing … if u like it review and ill try to focus more on this…..

Chapter 5: A visit from a brother 

"Mr.Callahan?" The secratery's voice came over the P.A.

"Yes?" Mr. Callahan yelled at the ceiling

"Pardon the interuption but we need Axelle Andrews to the office please." She replied in the metalisized voice.

"She's on her way." Mr.Callahan replied there was a click and the P.A. shut off. "You may go Ms.Andrews."

She groaned and got up picking up her books and leaving. She went to her dorm and set her books down then proceeded to the office. She was about ten yards away from the office when she spotted him. She took off like a shot and launched herself into his arms.

"Ax girl calm down." The man said. He was wearing baggy jeans, black sum 41 t-shirt written in green on it, and black vans skate shoes. He had dark brown shaggy hair and bright green eyes.

"I love you, Pierce." She said holding on tightly. She then let go and let him set her down.

"I love you too, kid. I missed your dorkyness. How've you been? The club? Chase? Come on I got ya outta classes for today so we can chill." He said messing up her hair. Something she wouldn't normally take from anyone.

"Rock! Come on let's go down to the club I'll show ya, we'll talk and all." She said a wide smile crazy glued to her face.

xXx School's out xXx

"Anyone seen Ax?" Michael asked Zoey, Nicole, Dana, and Chase.

"She got called out of Callahan's class." Dana Replied.

"Man, what'd she do now? She's been too busy to get in trouble or be reckless." Michael groaned.

"Why does it matter to you?" Zoey asked confused.

"She and I work out after math and she wasn't there." Michael replied.

"Oh, ask Logan he's the most likely to have seen her." Nicole siad in her bubbly tone.

"Maybe later I gotta go meet Tia." Michael smiled and wiggled his eyebrows. They all laughed as he strutted off toward the girl's dorm.

"Well I have a ton of work to do so I'm gonna go." Chase said he kissed Zoey's cheek and took off for the guy's dorm.

xXx 30 min xXx

Axelle came running up to the group of girls.

"Hey, have you guys seen Chase?" She asked smiling- the BOOM!- he hit her from behind. Pierce had run into her and grabbed her before she fell.

"Sorry," He said laughing. "Hi girls." He flashed his award winning smile.

"This is my brother Pierce. Pierce, perky brunette is Nicole, Other brunette is my girl Dana, and Blonde is Zoey. Zoey's Chase's girlfriend." Axelle said introducing them.

"Oh, okay. Nice to meet you girls." He said.

"Well have you seen Chase? Pierce wants to see him." Axelle asked a smile spread wide across her face.

"Yea he left about half an hour ago for his dorm to study or do homework or something." Zoey answered.

"He's such a nerd! Homework on a Friday night.Thanks Zoe. Race ya!" She said sprinting off towards the boy's dorm. Pierce followed gaining on her at first. It took them all of 2 minutes to get there. They ran up to Chase's room and Axelle waited for her brother to catch up. Sh didn't appear winded at all.

"You've gotten better." He said bending over and breathing hard.

"And you've gotten worse." She smirked and he lifted his head to look at her. She then opened the door and just walked in without knocking.

"Hey!" Chase yelled agitated.

"Chill out you don't wanna lose your temper in front of out brother dearest now do you?" She asked still smirking as Pierce entered the room.

"Pierce?" Chase said squinting and looking confusedly at his brother.

"Hey kid. You've grown a lot." Pierce said with a smile. Chase hugged him. Pierce then notice Logan, who had gotten up and began walking towards Axelle. He put out an arm in front of his sister protectively. "And you are?" He asked skeptically.

"Oh, yea. This is Logan Reese. He's Chase's roommate and one of my friends. Logan this is my brother, Pierce Mathews." She said with a smile pushing her brother's arm down.

"The Pierce Mathews? The president of the hottest record label ever made!" Logan asked wide eyed.

"Yea." Pierce said holding out a hand. Logan shook it. "Well come on Chase let's go." Pierce led the way out and Chase followed intently and closing the door behind him.

"You didn't tell me your brother was Pierce Mathews!" Logan exclaimed.

"Didn't know you'd be so excited. But he's how I'm here. He pays for it and looks after me." She said plopping down on the couch. She loved it when her older brother was around. They always had gotten along really well and just always had a lot of fun together.

"He's only the greatest music producer ever!" Logan exclaimed louder.

"Yea I know." She smirked. "Well I'm gonna go for a run before work. Have fun being a dork with your video games Reese." She said at the door and facing him. He made a move to get up but she just laughed and left.

She went back to her room and changed in to some black soffe shorts and a black tanktop. She laced up her black and white running shoed taking off out of the building. She had ignored the blinking light on her room phone telling her she had messages. She was hoping they would go away and no one would ever find out about them. As she ran she tried to shake the messages off her brain. Not even music helpped so she just ran as fast and far as she could.


	6. Where Loyalties Lie

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing Zoey 101. Lol I own basically anything unfamiliar. Most teachers and staff are off the show though!

Chapter 6: Where loyalties lie

The room was dark except the strobe lights and colorful lights dancing around the walls and floor. The tables each had their little votives shaped like lamps lit by a small candle. The music bumped through the room. The dance floor looked like a sea of people. Axelle bopped around as usual in the DJ booth. She looked up, out over the crowd and caught a glimpse of someone and did a double take. He was gone. She brushed it off as just being a little paranoid and went back to what she was doing. Then it happened again. She took a break and jumped down off the DJ stand. She relieved Dana at the bar. She kept seing glimpses of him all night. She had to get out of there. She found Dana and told her that she needed som air. She ran out of the building. She leaned up against a wall, sliding down until she sat with her knees to her chest and her head in her hands.

Chase saw her run out of the building and debated whether to go see what was wrong. He walked toward the door and against everything he had been taught he walked out.

Axelle heard the door creak open and jumped up ready to hit whoever it was to some areound the corner. Footsteps came closer and just as she was about to strike Chase appeared.

"Oh, it's just you." She sighed sliding back to the ground.

"Yea I saw you run out. Whats wrong?" He asked sitting next to her. This was something nes. Chase was inquiring about her problems. Sure they had made an effort to be nice and get along but they never really got in each other's problems.

"Just needed some air. I'm fine." She said confused as to why he was asking.

"It had to be more than that to get you outta there. I can feel it Axelle." He said sounding actually rather concerned.

"I think I saw Dad in there." She sighed looking away and rolling her eyes.

"We have to toell Pierce! We have a restraining order against him." Chase said wide eyed. He seemed geuinely scared for her. It was a comfort. Her brother gave a damn about her.

"No Chase. Pierce doesn't need to know. NO one needs to know. I shouldn't have even told you. It's fine I was probably just seeing things. Don't worry about it kid." She said getting up and dusting herself off. She helpped Chase up.

"But he's dangerous and he could—"

"Chase, I love that you're suddenly concerned about me, but I'm okay and I need you to promise you won't tell anyone." She said sternly.

"But.." He started but he saw the determination in her eyes and knew he wasn't gonna win. "Okay, I promise." He replied sighing with a defeated tone.

"Thanks Chase. Now come on you have a girlfriend to get back to." She said turning to walk back in. Chase put an arm around her shoulders as they walked in together. They thought they hadn't been seen, but Logan caught it out of the corner of his eye. He found it suspicious, but decided to leave it for later.

Axelle returned to the bar for the rest of the night. She wanted to lay low. She didn't want anyone else to find out. She knew the risk she was taking. She just didn't want anyone to get hurt.

xXx Closing xXx

Everyone was leaving and Axelle still sat behind the bar. Chase came sprinting up.

"Ax come on I'll walk ya back." He said leaning against the bar.

"No Chase you go with Zoey. I'll be fine. I don't want this to get out. Go Chase." She said with a smile. Chase knew he wouldn't win and that Logan woult probably stay with her so he left.

She watched the people pour out. Pierce was next to come over.

"This place is amazing. I'm proud of you." He said. "Hey Kidd come on. I'll walk ya back to your room."

"Thanks but I've got a lot more things to go around here before I leave. You go to the hotel. You must be tired and you have that meeting early tomorrow." She replied with the same sweet smile she used on Chase.

"Okay I'll be back befor I leave to say goodbye. I love ya kidd." He said reaching over the bar to hug her. He kissed her forehead and left. She bent down watching the wall which was a mirror as she gathered her cleaning supplies. She saw Logan come up. She popped up with her cleaning gear and puffed the hair out of her face.

"Hey um…." He said looking anxiously back at some blonde at the door.

"Just go Logan." She said shaking her head with a chuckle.

"THANK YOU!" He exclaimed running away.

She began to clean up the club. Music played and calmed her nerves. She decided to stay for awhile for fear of listening to the messages on her phone.

Meanwhile in Chase, Michael, and Logan's dorm Chase was pacing worried about Axelle. He's called her room 3 times, the club 4, and her cell 2. The pacing and calling started to make Logan and Michael nervous. Logan had gotten in 20 minutes ago and he was already annoyed while Michael had watched this for an hour. Chase had really been pacing for 2 hours though. He grabbed a jacket.

"I'll be back I'm gonna go check if she's home." Chase said grabbing Logan's keys of the dresser.

"I thought you walked Zoey back." Michael said confused.

"I did. I wasn't talking about her." Chase said not wanting to explain. "I'm going to check on Axelle." Logan and Michael had confused expressions.

"What's wrong?" Logan asked wide eyed.

"Nothing." Chase muttered putting a hand on the door knob.

"No, you never get this worried ove Ax. Hell you never get worried about her. This must be something big." Logan replied standing.

"I promised her Logan." Chase said leaving.

It took him about 5 minutes to get there. He used Logan's key to let himself in after knocking a few times with no response. She was nowhere in the room. He saw the flashing messages light and pressed the play button thinking maybe there would be a clue there.

"First message. Received today at 12:01 A.M.- Hello my little Army Whore. I hope you like my little visit tonight. It was just a preview. I'll be back with more avengence. Don't tell Chase or Pierce of they'll suffer the consequences. Don't worry it will all be over soon. Dear old dad. – End Message. If you would like to…" Chase stopped it in horror. He had to tell Pierce, but first he needed to find his sister. He ran as fast as he could to the club ans began to band on the door.

Axelle jumped with the first loud rap. She quicly concealed herself in the shadows. She crept to the door without a sound. The in realizing it was Chase she opened the doors and came into the light. Chase hugged her tightly.

"Hey Chase, Whats up?" She asked shocked but hugging him back.

"You're okay." He sighed in relief with a smile plastered to his face.

"Oh god Chase. You listened to them didn't you?" She said noticing Logan's keys in Chase's hand.

"Just the one form today. Dad _was_ here. He said he'd be back but worse and not to tell Pierce or me. He said that we'd suffer the consequences." Chas said talking 100 miles a minute. "We need to call Pierce."

"NO! Did you hear what he said! He'll kill you both. It's bad enough you know." She said biting her fingernails. "You didn't tell anyone else did you?"

"No Logan asked what was wrong and I told him I promised." Chase said looking at the floor.

"Okay lets go to bed I'm gonna lock up now." Shes said putting her cleaning supplies away.

"I'm coming back with you. We need to work this out. Plus I won't be able to sleep worrying about it all night." Chase said.

"Fine. Just to ease your conscience and to work some plan for when her comes back." She said reappearing with keys in hand. They left and Axelle locked up. The left toward the girls dorm for a night of planning and conieving.

PLZ! Review for me Idk if I should continue or not…. Im seriously thinking about pulling it…


	7. Club Fright

Disclaimer I do not own Z 101 just anything unfamiliar to the show.

Chapter 7: Club Fright

X Breakfast x

Chase walked into the cafeteria yawning. He walked to their normal table and sat next to Michael.

"Why didn't you come home last night? What was wrong? Is Ax ok?" Logan blurted out.

"She's fine." Chase replied rubbing his eyes. The twins had been up all night making plans and Axelle told him about escapes in the club. They'd be ready form him next time.

"Is that all you're gonna say?!" Logan exclaimed.

"I promised her Logan. I'm not gonna say a damn word because I'm not losing her trust when I just got it. So if you wanna know so bad go find her and ask her yourself." Chase said grumpily.

Logan got up and left the table. He was headed toward the cafeteria door when Axelle walked in. She was dressed in light blue and black plaid pants and a white tank tip. She walked up and bought Apple Jacks and milk. Then she went to the very back booth and sat next to the window. Logan followed.

"Hey Ax." He said leaning against the booth.

"Hey Logan." She said still looking out the window at the sunrise. He sat down across from her.

"Hey what's wrong? Why was Chase worried out of his brains last night?" He asked

"Nothing." She simply replied.

"There's something wrong. Chase almost paced a hole in the floor! I saw you two walk in together last night! What's going on?!" He asked frustrated.

"Logan, I can't tell you alright! It's bad enough Chase knows. So stop asking!" She spat back. He growled in frustration. "Don't expect to see me anytime soon Logan. Screw this I'm goin to bed." She said storming out. She didn't need that. If he found out about Logan, her father wouldn't hesitate to kill him too. She was already worried enough about Chase and Pierce. She walked quickly through the girls' lounge and took the stairs two at a time. She threw opened the door then dove, closing it behind her, into her bed. Then she groaned remembering she had to work later. She set her alarm for six and went to sleep.

Six came too soon, she got up, showered, dressed, and left. She walked across campus in her Carolina blue Tarheels tank top and dark blue jean Capri's. She walked into the club not even thinking, She stood by the bar, it was thirty minutes before it opened and Pierce walked in. They started talking then Chase came in and joined the conversation and it hit her. Her eyes went wide.

"Chase it's tonight!" She blurted out. He looked confused at her. "Don't you see, all of us are here and he thinks we had no time to plan. It has to be tonight!" Chase's face grew pale. She was right.

"That means all the guys need to be on high alert." Chase said.

"What's going on?" Pierce asked. There were about twenty people in the club and more coming in.

"I'm going on, eldest." Said the very creepy voice of their father.

"Killer no more in!" Axelle yelled and then her dad pulled a gun on her. Pierce put himself between the gun and her. She grabbed Chase's wrist signaling him to go get people out. He quickly disappeared.

"So here we are my perfect son protecting my rebel whore of a daughter, how pleasant."

"Get the gun away from her." Pierce said angrily.

"No, I don't want to." He replied. Axelle reached around the bar and pressed the silent panic button. They heard the rustling of people and their father sent a warning shot into the roof. "No one leaves!" He screamed.

"But dad you know if you keep them here they could identify you if you go to court. Might as well let them go." Axelle said thinking quickly. He thought a minute and saw the logic.

"Okay they can all go." He said finally. The crowded poured out, Dana and the body guards included. She made it clear that if anything like this happened they were to leave. She moved out from behind Pierce. "Why are you protecting her?! This is not what I taught you! You're supposed to hate her! You betrayed me and this family!"

"No you did. She's way better than you'll ever be. Just cause mom left and she reminds you of her doesn't make Ax evil, it makes you weak-" That's when the shot sounded. that's when she saw Pierce fall. That's when she saw her hero bleed. Chase ran over and started pressure.

"Get him out now! Ambulance!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"No leave him!" Her father yelled.

"But dad this could mean life in prison if he dies. You don't want that." She said quick thinking was her strong point. Again her father thought a while.

"Alright Chase take him." Her father said. Chase looked up at Axelle. She nodded. He shook his head.

"Chase, go! I'll be fine! Get Pierce out now!" She said angrily. He nodded and he dragged Pierce's bleeding body out the door. "Well dad it'd just us now." She said making him realize he couldn't torture her anymore and he got pissed.

X Outside x

Chase dragged Pierce out and was immediately met by paramedics who loaded him in an ambulance and whisked him away. Then Chase stood outside looking at the building and waiting. Logan ran up.

"Chase! Where's Axelle? What's going on in there?!" He asked frantically.

"She's in there and doing great. She had him right where she wants him. Sure he still has the gun but she manipulated him this far." Chase said still worried but confident.

"GUN?! Why the hell did you leave her in there alone with him?!" Logan screamed.

"She can handle her own and she'll be okay." He replied just after that shots rang out. On right after another. His father was unloading on his sister.

X Inside x

Axelle ducked and jumped quickly avoiding her father's bullets until she was sure he was out , then she did back hand springs to him, knocked him down and hit his head against the florr, knocking him out. She was breathing heavily. A bullet had grazed her forehead and her ear. She had also cut her hands flipping on the shards of broken mirror. She picked up her father and carried him out, leaving the gun inside.

The police rushed to her as well as the second paramedics team who loaded her in an ambulance and sped off. All she could think about was Chase and Pierce. The paramedics fussed over her, wiping the blood off her face and hands.


End file.
